


That Parking Lot, That Alley

by wilddragonflying



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Discussions of sexuality, Greysexuality, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When money was tight, Steve found a way to contribute to their rent money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Parking Lot, That Alley

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to thinking and came up with the headcanon that Steve got "beat up" in so many alleyways because he was sucking off guys for money and they beat on him a little to either keep him quiet or to throw anyone who might have been passing by off of the scent.
> 
> Also, while I am a firm believer in bi!Cap, I think it's more a bi/panromantic-ality, while Cap himself is grey/ace. Idk, that's just kind of my personal feelings on the matter, and I don't really know why(that's a lie: part of it is that I'm panrom/greysex myself and wanted to see more of that in fanfic in general)

There were rumors-- had been, for a while-- but Don had never truly believed them. Yeah, it kind of made sense; Barnes and Rogers lived together, but Rogers was usually so frail that he could never hold down a good job, and there was no way Barnes could earn all of the money for rent himself. But Rogers letting other guys put their pricks in his mouth and letting them fuck his face and come on him in exchange for a couple of extra bucks? That seemed to be taking it too far.

Then he’d seen Rogers out behind one of the mid-range bars, on his knobbly little knees and taking Mark’s dick like pro. Mark was a big guy, well-built-- all over, if the bulge in Rogers’s cheek and/or throat was anything to go by-- and he wasn’t holding back. Skinny, sickly little Steve Rogers was just holding onto the backs of the other man’s thighs, pretty much just along for the ride. Don hid himself behind a dumpster, watching covertly as Mark growled out a warning, pulling back and giving Steve just enough time to tip his head back obediently, mouth open with just the tip of his tongue sticking out, before the bigger man was coming, thick ropes of come spurting out of his cock and onto Steve’s face. Steve pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket when Mark was done and tucking himself away; the blond used the cloth to wipe the come from his face. Glancing around, Steve pushed himself to his feet and then held out a hand. “You know the price, Mark.”

”Yeah, yeah,” Mark grunted, pulling a few crumpled bills from his back pocket and handing them over.

Steve gave him a jaunty little salute before slipping back inside of the bar.

Before Mark could see him, Don strode off down the sidewalk, mind full of what he’d just seen and wondering if maybe he could find a way to spare a few extra bucks sometime next week. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next week was a lower-quality bar, and Don followed Steve out back when the blond snuck out while Barnes was distracted. Steve seemed to have been anticipating someone following him out, because he wasn’t surprised when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. “You’re new,” was all he said when he saw that it was Don and not one of who Don suspected was one of his ‘regulars.’ “You know the rules?”

Don nodded, fishing the bills from his pocket and showing it to Steve. The blond accepted the cash, and then sank to his knees. “Best get going-- don’t want Buck walking in on us.” Without hesitation, Steve undid Don’s pants, pulled his cock out, and got to work.

He was good-- _really_ good. It only took a few sucks and tugs before Don was fully hard, and then Steve settled into the rhythm, encouraging Don to fuck into his mouth in sync with the bobbing of his head. Don hadn’t had a mouth on his cock before, but _Jesus_ if he couldn’t get used to the sensation. He came with a grunt, Steve pulling off with a disgruntled noise. “Next time, give me a warning,” he said, but his voice was mild, like he was used to people being overtaken by their orgasm and forgetting to warn him.

Don was tucking himself into his pants when they both stiffened at the sound of the door opening. “ _Shit,_ ” Steve hissed. “Quick, punch me.”

Don blinked. “What?”

Steve didn’t bother repeating himself, instead reaching out and slapping Don as hard as he could-- the other man reacted off of instinct; he may have just had one of the best orgasms of his life, but he was not going to let this little whore order him around. The slightly bigger man surged forward, grabbing Steve by the front of his shirt in one fist while he pulled back the other, ready to release.

Only, before he could, there was another hand covering his fist, using it to jerk him around, and then James Barnes was shoving him down the alley with a boot to his ass. “Pick on someone your own size!” the brunet called; Don looked back just in time to see Barnes turning and inspecting Steve, who must have wiped the last of Don’s come off of his face while Barnes was distracted.

 _So that’s what the other part meant,_ Don mused, walking briskly down the sidewalk. He’d heard some of the boys speculating that Rogers liked being pushed around, that the little freak got off on it, but a few had disagreed, had said that Barnes didn’t know how Rogers was making his part of the rent, and that Rogers didn’t want Barnes to know. Well, that was all right with Don-- if he got to have those lips wrappped around his cock again, he’d run the risk of getting a boot up his ass with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”Why do you let them do that to you, Steve?” Bucky growled. “For God’s sake, you’d think you’d learn to keep your mouth shut by now.”

Steve shrugged, kicking idly at a nearby rock and watching it bounce down along the sidewalk in front of them as they made their way back to their apartment. “Doesn’t matter, Buck-- people like to pick on me.” The lie burned more than the several dollars crammed into his pocket; Steve hated keeping this from Buck, but how could he deal with it if Bucky left Steve because the blond let men fuck his mouth? It didn’t matter that Steve had no interest in sex on his own part-- He didn’t much care for orgasms, rarely got erections, and the few times he’d tried sticking his fingers up his ass he figured out pretty quick that that did absolutely nothing for him. What would matter would be that Steve was willing to suck guys off-- and to Bucky, whose whole life seemed to revolve around dames and potentially getting his hand up their skirts, that would just be the tip of the iceberg. He’d think that Steve let them do more-- he’d think that Steve was full-on queer. Which Steve wasn’t. He didn’t think.

Buck’s long-suffering sigh pulled him from his thoughts. “I ain’t gonna be here forever,” the brunet said quietly, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders to give him a quick hug before releasing him. “You gotta learn to take care of yourself.”

Steve nodded in agreement, even if his heart wasn’t really in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Three years after D.C._

Steve could still remember the first time he’d heard the term “asexual.” It had come from Pepper, surprisingly enough-- she’d noticed how Steve always brushed off anyone’s attempts at matchmaking, and Steve wouldn’t have put it past Tony to have complained to Pepper that Steve had nothing interesting in his browser history.

The redhead had cornered Steve in the living room while the rest of the Avengers were busy doing other things. “You’re asexual, aren’t you?” she’d asked, but it hadn’t been brusque, or offensive-- it had been soft, questioning, and when he’d looked Pepper in the eye, he’d seen nothing but support in them.

”I… don’t know what that means,” he confessed.

Pepper had made a considering noise. “It means that you have little to no interest in sex; there’s another term, greysexual, which means you’re comfortable with some sexual things but not all. They're called ‘sexualities’; you might want to look them up.” When Steve had nodded, she added, “You can talk to me; I won’t judge. Nat, either. Okay?”

Smiling, Steve nodded again.

That night, he delved into the world of sexual orientations, romantic orientations, and gender identities. He came to the conclusion pretty quickly that he had no issues with his gender identity; what he was more concerned about were the romantic and sexual orientations.

He didn’t figure everything out in one day, and there were a few times he was certain that he drove Pepper and Nat crazy with all of his questions. But eventually, Steve came to a conclusion: He was pretty certain that he was at least biromantic, and greysexual. He’d never seen an issue with falling in love with a person, regardless of their gender-- he just hadn’t had any experience with someone who wasn't, at least that he knew of, cisgender. As for the greysexual aspect, Steve still could not care less about his own orgasms-- they’d become more frequent now than before he’d gotten the serum, but really the only thing Steve used them for was if he got a boner while he was trying to sleep. He always did get really sleepy after his own orgasms.

Now, other people’s orgasms… Well, Steve wasn’t ashamed to admit that there’d been another reason he’d started trading blowjobs for money when he and Bucky had needed some extra cash. The money had been good, yes-- but he liked the weight of a cock in his mouth, liked hearing the men getting closer and closer to coming, and liked it when they came over his face and Steve could think, _I did that_. He liked that feeling of satisfaction much more than he liked his own orgasms.

The rest of the Avengers took Steve’s news well-- not that he told them about how he earned money back in the day-- and Steve couldn’t help but wish that Bucky were here, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course, it was about a month after that that Bucky showed up on the doorstep of the tower. Tony, unfortunately, was the first to find him, and it was proof of just how much Bucky must have gone through and begun to remember that Bucky didn’t try to kill the millionare for pulling him in the door and yelling for JARVIS to find Steve and get him to the living room. Steve and Bucky had just stared at each other for a moment before Bucky had taken a tentative step forward and said Steve’s name in a voice so broken, Steve couldn’t help but close the distance between them and pull Bucky into his arms for a crushing hug that the brunet didn’t hesitate to return. Tony, luckily, figured that he should probably leave them alone, but Steve still took Bucky to his floor before they talked. Steve talked about looking for Bucky and taking out more HYDRA bases, eventually giving up and then coming back to the US to defend the world. Bucky told Steve he knew that Steve and Sam had been following him, but he hadn’t felt ready to face Steve-- something that Steve didn’t like, but understood. The ex-assassin told Steve how he’d left clues for Sam and Steve, pointing them to HYDRA bases and keeping them behind Bucky as he searched out his missing memories.

”I finally felt ready,” the brunet summarized. “I still don’t remember everything, I think, but I felt like… Like I could come here and be me, and not Bucky. Because I’m not him. I’ve-- I’ve got his body, and his memories, but I’m not him. Not anymore.”

Steve reached out and gently gripped Bucky’s wrist. He took his time searching for words, and finally said, “I understand. I’m not going to expect you to be him-- I might have, a little, but I know that’s never something that was going to happen. I’m just glad that _you’re_ here, now.”

Bucky offered Steve a small grin, and Steve returned it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a long time before Bucky was truly comfortable in the Tower; Steve thought that neither one of them would ever fully get rid of the nightmares, but it was nice knowing that if they needed it, the other was right down the hall; Bucky had insisted on moving in with Steve, who honestly hadn’t minded. At least, until Bucky approached him with a slight frown on his face. “What’s this?” he asked, holding out a tablet for Steve to take. It only took a glimpse at the first few sentences to have the blood running from Steve’s face.

_So, the other day my grandfather got drunk with one of his old friends-- he said he couldn’t believe it’d been over seventy years since Steve Rogers was a tiny little scrap on his knees behind bars sucking cock for money. Kinda seems hard to believe, I know. But my grandfather swears that he remembers paying several times for Rogers to blow him; claimed he was only doing his part to support the local charity cases._

Steve didn’t bother seeing if there was anymore-- the damage was done. “Is it true?” Bucky asked after several moments of silence. “You get on your knees for men?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “We needed the money, and I couldn’t get a job,” he finally settled on saying. “I figured-- it didn’t hurt anything, we never got caught, and we needed the money.”

Bucky wasn’t paying attention, however, a distant look in his eyes. “All those guys I pulled off of you-- how many of them were beating on you because of your mouth, and how many because you _used_ your mouth?”

Steve swallowed hard, but made himself look Bucky in the eye. “It was the cover,” he said after a moment. “Any time we almost got caught outside of a bar, the guys would push me around a bit, maybe punch me a time or two, throw off suspicion. There were some times I got in trouble for mouthing off, but those were in more public settings. You’d always come looking for me if we went to a bar together, so I had to make it quick and make it seem like I’d gotten held up cause of some asshole, not some guy who wanted me to suck his dick.”

”Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky’s voice was completely flat, and Steve couldn’t read his expression at all.

Still, Steve snorted. “Tell you? Tell you what, that your best friend was broken? That he got more pleasure sucking on someone else’s cock for a couple of bucks than he did trying to make himself come.”

”Is that what Pepper and Nat meant, when they said you were grey? Greysexual?”

Bucky’d done some research of his own, apparently. Still, Steve nodded. “Yeah. I don’t care if I get off-- I don’t really get much pleasure from it. But getting other people off… That I like. It makes me happy, makes me feel pleased. Makes me feel like I’m useful for something other than fighting.”

Bucky didn’t say anything to that, but Steve tried not to dwell on it; Bucky had his ‘thinking’ face on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”He wouldn’t have done anything.”

Steve looked up. “What?”

”Bucky. Your first Bucky. He wouldn’t have done anything, except be mad at you that you let other guys touch you like that.”

Steve blinked. “What-- You sure?”

Bucky nodded. “He cared about you, Steve-- he loved you. He wouldn’t have cared that you liked guys. He would’ve cared that you didn’t like _him._ ”

”Not liked him?” Steve echoed. “How could I-- Buck, I _loved_ him. I didn’t want him to see me doing that stuff because I didn’t want to lose him. I didn’t want him to leave me. I just-- I loved him.”

Bucky was studying Steve intently. “He loved you, too,” he said finally before turning and walking away, leaving Steve staring after him confusedly.

That night, when Steve and Bucky were curled up in one bed together, Bucky’s face buried in the crook of Steve’s neck, Steve was just able to make out the words, “So do I.”


End file.
